


Anassa Eneri

by Dryad



Series: Beauty is the Garden [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hope you're not too familiar with this, NC17 (graphic medical), So sorry if you are, Unpleasant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad/pseuds/Dryad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling off the Wall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anassa Eneri

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. 
> 
> Sorry, I've messed up the chapter numbering - this is #3 of the series.
> 
> __  
> **This one's for my Peeps. You Know who you are.**  
> 

~*~

Robbie woke fully when she left the bed. He lay still in the cool  
darkness, wondering if there was any way he could leave for work  
early. If Val was...occupied, he'd have to get the kids fed and off to  
school. Maybe a treat and drive them there in the car? Summer  
Meadow Primary was within walking distance, though Val had often  
complained about the traffic en route. Morse would just have to  
understand if they had to stop frequently on their way to Manchester.  
Robbie was going to have to make calls, check in. Had to arrange for  
Lorraine to collect the kids after school, make their tea if he wasn't  
back in time.

Was that...? He glanced towards the open bedroom door, straining to  
hear anything beyond the usual night time noises every house made.  
The refrigerator kicked on, the rattling hum and buzz a reminder to  
check the connects for dust.

The rest of the agenda for the week was fairly full; court testimonial,  
the Mornay inquest, paperwork to fill out for the new Investigative  
Interviewing course DI Maitland had suggested he take. He was still  
chuffed she thought he had a knack for people, had even given Strange  
an official letter of commendation.

They had been sitting over pints at The Duck and Rover when she  
looked at him, swallowed and said, "You won't be Morse's bagman  
forever."

"I know _that_ ," he'd snorted.

"Morse may be an annoying intellectual, but you're just as smart in  
your own way."

He huffed a laugh before finishing his bitter.

"Don't sell yourself short, Robbie, I mean it. When the time comes to  
move on, don't hesitate."

At the time he had thought Siobhan was full of it, but that was before  
Australia, before Morse started acting strange. More morose than  
usual, but also...he couldn't put his fingers on it. Morse was off, and it  
made Robbie nervous. Whatever it was was, surely Morse would pull  
through. He usually did.

There it was again, a little louder. Robbie got up, grabbed the cream  
and olive stripped wool throw from the end of the bed and padded  
softly down the hall. He checked the kids - solidly asleep - before  
knocking gently on the bathroom door. "Val?" Y'okay?"

The sound of his name, choked off into a clearly audible gasp, was all  
he needed to know. Preparing himself for the smell, he closed his eyes  
for the briefest of moments, took a deep breath, then turned the  
handle.

The sight before him was horrific.

Val was in the tub wearing nothing but one of his teeshirts, arms  
wrapped around herself, hard shudders wracking her body from head  
to toe. Even as he stood there she bit down on a towel rolled over her  
shoulder.

"Ah Christ," he murmured, making sure to close the door before  
stepping over and around the spots and spatters and dark clots on the  
blue linoleum floor. A smeared crimson handprint on the wall tile  
proved evidence of how she had supported herself while getting into  
the tub. "Val..."

The look in her eyes shattered him anew and he rushed forward,  
careful not to slip in the blood. He tucked the blanket around her  
shoulders and then retrieved used towels from the hamper in the  
corner. She wouldn't like it, but he was going throw the fucking things  
away after this. No more reminders.

At the best of times swiping up blood was never pleasant, and though  
he was a copper, it was always different when this sort of thing  
happened at home. Home was supposed to be _safe_ *. A refuge from the  
world. 

_safe_.

"Robbie?"

Dropping the towels, he knelt and clasped her outstretched hand.  
"What is it, love?"

"I'm's, s-s-sorry," she said, breath hitching as she tried to apologize.  
Again.

"We're going to the doctor when this is over, we'll see what can be  
done."

"I could go back on the Pill?" she asked, her voice wavering high and  
shrill.

"No," he said firmly. "It's too hard on you."

Val grimaced and pulled away to lean against the wall, knuckling her  
belly hard. A thin rivulet of blood meandered from where she sat  
towards the drain.

"I know you wanted more children, but this isn't worth it. I can't  
stand seeing you like this, pet."

"Five children, Robbie. That was my dream."

He nodded, more to appease her than himself. "I'm happy with Lyn  
and Mark, I don't need any more," Her mother could go take a flying  
leap if she voiced her opinion in his presence. And while he didn't care  
for condoms, he would if it meant this wasn't going to happen in  
perpetuity. Selfishly, he didn't appreciate feeling like a failure, either.  
"Tea?"

"Water," she whimpered, wrapping her arms around her knees.

The bottom white edge of her shirt was stained and filthy, and Robbie  
had to turn away from the sight before he added his own sick to the  
floor. "Back in two shakes."

And if it maybe took him a little longer to return, that would be okay,  
too. Because this was the end of it, here and now and forever more. He  
would make sure of it.

 

**~*~ fin ~*~ ******

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE:
> 
> Anassa Eneri - One of Hecate's classical Greek titles. It means 'Queen of  
> the Dead'. Hecate is not only the light-bearer, but is patron of dogs,  
> childbirth, children, and nurse of the young.
> 
> If you are going through this yourself, male or female, or simply want to know more about intertility, stillbirth, and miscarriage, please see [Stirrup Queens and Sperm Palace Jesters](http://www.stirrup-queens.com). If you need help, please don't hesitate to contact me.


End file.
